Rosario Vampire: Two Vampires
by RosarioVampire26
Summary: What if Tsukune was a vampire and Tsukune and Moka were best friends as kids, but Tsukune had to move away because his real parents died? Then they see each other again at Youkai Academy? (Pairing InnerMokaXTsukune, starts in Chapter 4)
1. A Reunion and Two Vampires

A/N: This is my first fanfic story so it may be a little crappy, and also the pairing will be InnerMokaXTsukune (which I won't get to until chapter 4). Also, I'm only going to cover their childhood with 1 paragraph. Sorry, but I couldn't think of anything any further than what it is already. And this is before Moka is sealed.

Beta read and edited by: XxLe4tf0r4eadxX

_**I DO NOT OWN ROSARIO VAMPIRE!**_

* * *

**Childhood**

Tsukune Aono and Moka Akashiya were both six years old and were also S-class monsters, specifically called vampires. They have been friends their whole lives, from baby to kids, until a time has changed. An accident occurred which scarred Tsukune. His parents died from a semi car accident, resulting in their deaths. A while after their death, Tsukune had moved to the human world, due to the parents that adopted him. Though, before he left, _they _had talked one last time before he left. Moka had told him that they she was going to be sealed and sent away as well. He saw she was sad, despite her vampire pride and just a way to remember him, he gave a picture of him before he left. He finally said goodbye, and they both hoped to see each other soon.

* * *

**A Reunion and Two Vampires**

_Moka..._The vampire Tsukune Aono thinks as the monster school called Youkai Academy only reminded of her. He looked out the window as he remembered his friend from his childhood, the time they spent, the time they spent fighting. It was then all memories now, as he couldn't find her anymore. The only thing that repeated in his mind. His whole childhood playing in a second, and repeating in a second. Just seconds after seconds, the repeating name and childhood echoes through his mind, like the whole world didn't matter anymore.

His thoughts were then interrupted by the bus driver as he spoke, "Going to Youkai Academy?"

This caught Tsukune's attention as he stopped thinking and just nodded, returning his attention to his mind. He then looked back out the window, trying to embrace the last moments of the human world, before his bus enters the dimensional tunnel. _Will I miss this..._Tsukune thought.

"Well in that case better watch your back because Youkai Academy could be your grave if your not careful, though I highly doubt that anyways." The bus driver replied, taking a quick glance at the Aono. His scary gaze not affecting the Aono as his vampire pride won't allow him to lower to such level as being scared. The bus driver then returned his gaze to the road.

Tsukune shrugged as he continued looking out embracing the sunlight before they reached dimensional tunnel. Roughly two minutes later, the bus exited the tunnel and the driver stopped, the momentum slowly pushing the both of them forwards before actually stopping.

...

"We're here," the bus driver notified the vampire. Tsukune got up and walked toward two halves of the bus that created the door into one sliding door. The sliding door opened, with Tsukune jumping out and hit the ground, causing his knees to slightly bend.

The driver then closed the doors and took a quick U-turn, going back towards the tunnel toward an unknown destination.

Tsukune started heading toward the school, but takes the forest route. The creepy atmosphere, dead trees and various amounts of tombstones doesn't faze him. As he continued walking, he heard movement behind him. Taking a quick glance, he turns around, only to find nothing but more dead trees and tombstones, with a clear path that he was walking on. He shrugged and continued walking only he hears a bike ring and a sweet girl's voice.

"WATCH OUT!" She screamed at the vampire, Aono only had enough time to turn, as a bike containing a pink-haired crashed into his back, receiving a small pain to his back. Both of their bags fell with the girl fell of the bike, landing on Tsukune, and both fell to the ground and tumbled, repeatedly one under and one on top for a few seconds due to the momentum of the bike.

Tsukune got up, rubbing his back a bit like the bike hitting his back like a human getting a small needle inside of their skin. He then looked back, finding a pink-haired girl laying beside him, wincing a bit in pain as she lay. As he slowly crawled over, he looked over, only to find her sit up as she rubbed the spots that she landed on. Tsukune's eyes go wide in surprise as she looks e_xactly _like Moka except...this wasn't her. Was this the Moka he met before? No, it couldn't be. She had silver hair with blood-red eyes, but this girl had a rosary, pink bubblegum hair and emerald eyes.

"Woah, are you okay ma'am?" What else was he supposed to say? Moka? This girl wasn't the same Moka, but she _did _have a rosary. But what if his assumption was wrong and it was another girl. There was no way this could be a different girl. Her rosary was attached to two chain links attached to a black choker.

_Is this Moka's sealed self?_

_..._

"I'm sorry...I suddenly got all dizzy and just lost control of the bike." She said, apologizing as they both stood up, dusting themselves off as most particles flew off into the air.

The girl looked at him, and that is when she had her eyes widen in surprise. She opened her mouth, about to speak which she fails for a few seconds as she scrambles toward her bag and quickly took out a picture. A picture of him. She held her hand towards her mouth as tears began to threaten to spill. The words then words came out.

"Ts- Ts- Tsukune!?" The pink-haired vampire stuttered as Tsukune finally confirms it. _This is her sealed self. _Out of instinct, she runs up to Tsukune and hugs him, to which he hugs her back. More tears were being held up in her eyes as she continued hugging him. It was him. The person _she _knew. Like a dam has broken, tears has seeped through her eye lids, as she cried in his arms as both of their grips on each other tightens. Happiness had already seeped in through Moka and Tsukune as Moka cried tears of happiness, while Tsukune was glad to see her.

He didn't seem to know that she was standing on her toes, leaning in to his hear to whisper something.

"I've been so lonely ever since you left." She spoke softly as she continued to be embraced by Tsukune.

"I'm sorry I left you Moka..." Tsukune whispered back into her ear.

* * *

A/N: That's it I hoped you like it (I know it's short but I'll try to make the other chapters longer) and I got the next few chapters partially planned out. Please leave positive comments and pm's and I probally won't continue until I have at least: 1 follower, favorite (author or story doesn't matter), comment, or pm. I've set up some polls on my profile page, one of them is 'if you want me to do short chapters or long chapters' so please vote. I'll switch through my polls every ounce in a while. And thank you 'XxLe4tf0r4eadxX' for beta reading.  
Next chapter: "An Orc and Two Vampires". Until next time (;


	2. An Orc and Two Vampires

A/N: Hello ounce again, I want to thank 'Oniix' and 'yomyma2' for being the first two people to review my story, so thank you. PM me if you have any story ideas because I want to see what you think I should do but thank you everyone who has read Chapter 1. And trust me I will not abandon this story all of a sudden like a lot of people do. But enough of me talking on with the story!

_**I DO NOT OWN ROSARIO VAMPIRE!**_

* * *

**Last Time**

_"Is that really you?" she asked tears welling up in her eyes. "Yes, it's me, I'm happy you remember and that we can see each other again" he said, happy she remembered him. She put him in a bone crushing hug and started crying "I've been so lonely ever since you left." she said while sobbing into his shirt._

* * *

**An Orc and Two Vampires  
**

**Now**

Tsukune tried to calm Moka down "Yes, I know Moka please stop crying." She stopped crying some what and looked up at him and smiled.

"I thought I would never see you again." she said while a few tears trickled down her cheek.

"I know I would love to catch up with you I really would, but we've got to get to the entrance ceremony or we'll be late." That got Moka to jump up. She didn't want to be late on the first day of school. Tsukune quickly helped her get her stuff around and when they were done they rushed to the academy. Just before they got to the entrance ceremony they agreed to catch up after school, and with that they got to the ceremony in time.

...

After the ceremony Tsukune found his way to his homeroom. He found an empty seat off to the side of the room and took it. A few minutes later the bell rang and the teacher walked into the classroom she had orange hair, cat ears on the top of her head, and had a pair of glasses. After the class quieted down she began "Welcome to Youkai Academy, my name is Ms. Nekonome, as I'm sure you all know, this is a school for monsters. The world is well under the control of humans so the main purpose of this school is to learn how to peacefully co-exist with them. Rule number 1, always stay in your human form unless it's an emergency."

"Why can't we just eat all the humans?" said a boy with brown hair down to his shoulders and had a extremely long tongue sticking out. Tsukune knew what he was, he could smell the fear of his victims on him, he was an orc. One of the stronger monsters, but they abuse their power and are known for raping women, weaker monsters and humans alike. The next comment that the orc said made Tsukune's anger flare "We could just rape their women and eat the rest." Tsukune would've put the orc out of his misery if Ms. Nekonome hadn't said something "And your name is..." she said while looking at the seating chart "Saizou, now that wouldn't be very peaceful now would it?"

Just then they heard the door open and Tsukune saw Moka panting from running there. She apologized "I'm sorry I'm late, I got lost in the halls after the ceremony."

Ms. Nekonome didn't bothered by the sudden disruption "Oh, it's quite alright come on in and introduce yourself"

"Thank you." she replied.

"Hello everyone, my name is Moka Akashiya" the pink hair green eyed beauty said sweetly.

"Damn! Look at those legs!" One boy said quietly

"Her hair looks so soft." Another guy started to drool.

Within moments, every male in the room was on their feet in a chorus of phrases.

"She's so hot!"

"I must date her! I'll Find a way!"

As Moka looked for a seat Tsukune subtly waved to her from his desk. She noticed him and he was suddenly caught in a tight hug from Moka "Tsukune! I'm so happy we're in the same class!" Tsukune nearly fell backwards but caught his balance.

"Who the hell is that guy?" the boy was horrified at the scene.

"How does that loser know her?"

"I'll kill him if he gets in the way of my plan!"

_'Go ahead and try' _Tsukune challenged silently while Moka took a seat behind him.

...

Later after the final bell, Tsukune and Moka explored about every inch of the school. After they were done exploring they found a vending machine and both got tomato juice when they reached down to get pick their own up their hands brushed against each other and they both flinched back slightly blushing. Tsukune looked away he waited for Moka to pick hers up and then got his, they found a bench near the vending machine and down. Tsukune tried to start a conversation "So... I see that your appearance has changed and that you wear a rosary now"

Moka explained "This rosary seals my vampire powers, if it comes off I turn into my true self, a vampire the part of me that you got used to and knew, my father put it on me so I could go live in the human world and live with my mom. I went to a human school all the way up until high school here, when I went to the human school I had no friends and they made fun of me saying stuff like 'monsters only exist in fairy tales' I thought that it would be better if I didn't even exist at all" she said with tears welling up in her eyes.

Tsukune tried to comfort her "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I know what its like, they treated me the same way." he said while pulling her into a tight embrace. He let her go when he could tell that she was in a better mood. "Thank you Tsukune"

Then Tsukune said "Come out Saizou, hiding is a cowards tactic"

"I'm not hiding I just want to know," he said while he picked up Tsukune by his collar "Why a hot girl like you is hanging out with a loser like this" he said to Moka. Tsukune just calmly said "Put me down, and leave us alone or you'll regret it." Saizou just ignored him and grabbed Moka's arm "Why don't you just leave this loser hang out with a real man like me" Moka yelled "Let me go!"

"I warned you" Tsukune said as he grabbed Saizou's wrist and twisted it hearing a sickening crack. He smiled as Saizou screamed in pain and let them go. Tsukune then walked up to him and grabbed him by the throat and said "I told you to leave us alone" and with that he threw Saizou into the vending machine. Moka just watched the whole thing as he threw Saizou.

"Let's go somewhere else Moka." Tsukune said as he watched Saizou slam into the vending machine.

Moka stuttered "O..okay."

Moka and Tsukune walked down a path and found a graveyard on the right and a lake on the left. They just stood there silently and admired the scenery. Tsukune broke the silence "This is peacefull" Moka just smiled. Then a warm rope rope wrapped aroud Moka's ankle "What the-" was all she could get out before being hit up against a tree, stunning her.

Tsukune whipped around to see Saizou in his true form, "You're going to pay for what you did to me!" he said as he kicked Tsukune into the lake. SPLASH! Tsukune screamed out in pain as soon as soon as he touched the water **"AAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!"** It felt like he was being hooked up to a electric chair.

...

_'GOT...TO SAVE... MOKA!' _he screamed in his mind, he forced his muscles to paddle until he got to shore. He then shakily got up and looked around to see that Saizou wasn't there. He then forced himself to walk over to Moka even though every cell in his body protested. "Moka... are you... okay?" he managed to get out, he had to lean up against a tree to hold himself up.

Moka managed to get up "I... think so. TSUKUNE YOU'RE WET! What happened?!"

"Saizou." he simply stated

They heard his voice "Whats wrong? Not feeling good? That makes it easier on me." he said with an evil laughter.

Tsukune then thought of something "Mo...ka." was all he could get out before he started to pass out from the water and reached for Moka's rosary. He pulled it off and the last thing he heard was a metallic clink.

Something silver in Tsukune's hand caught Moka's eye "M...my rosary!" Moka was then enveloped with a red denomic aura, her pink hair turned to sliver, her emerald green eyes turned to blood red and her pupils on her eyes became reptile like slits. When she was done transforming she looked down to see Tsukune and her anger flared. When she finally gets to see her beloved friend with her own eyes again after years of solitude, he's unconcious because of someone who wants to rape her. She turned and glared at Saizou which made his skin crawl.

Saizou just stuttered "You... you're not the same Moka, your a... a vam...pire!" he said while shaking.

He shook his head and said to himself "pull yourself together, because if you take down a vampire..."

Moka cut him off "You did this to Tsukune?!" She was suddenly in front of him **"KNOW YOUR PLACE!"** she said as she kicked him in the face and shattered all of his bones in his face.

Moka walked over to Tsukune and sat and waited for him to wake up.

...

A while later Tsukune stirred and heard Moka "Tsukune? Tsukune, can you hear me? Tsukune?! Wake up!" His eyes snapped open to see the Moka he knew "Long time no see Moka." he said grinning.

"Its been awhile Tsukune" she replied, happy he wasn't to badly injured.

* * *

A/N: That's it, I hope you liked it, it took hours straight no break. And I also tried to make it longer.  
Ounce again thank you 'Oniix' and 'yomyma2' for being the first people to review my story.  
Next chapter: "A Succubus and Two Vampires". Until next time (;


	3. A Succubus and Two Vampires

A/N: Hello ounce again, thank you for all the support, and thank you 'RightWrong' for pointing that out but I think I mostly got that planned out already. Also, if you haven't read my profile page, I am in need of some beta readers, and some beta readers that know how to write lemons because I plan to do lemons in the future. You can still help if you don't know how to but I'll need one that knows how to do lemons sooner or later. Also, I spent a little time reading my story and realized I was moving to fast, so I'm going to take my time and go back later and make them more detailed, I will post a chapter telling you that I detailed them so don't worry. Oh and so you know, Kurumu is going to be introduced, but it won't end like the show or manga. If you know what I mean, so be prepared. For the record, I do not like Kurumu as a character.

_**I DO NOT OWN ROSARIO VAMPIRE!**_

* * *

**Last Time**

_A while later Tsukune stirred and heard Moka "Tsukune can you hear me? Tsukune? Wake up." His eyes snapped open to see the Moka he knew "Long time no see Moka." he said grinning._

_"Its been awhile Tsukune" she replied, happy he wasn't to badly injured._

* * *

**A Succubus and Two Vampires**

**Now**

Tsukune looked over at Saizou's unconscious and couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him. Saizou's skull was half caved in "Looks like you showed him his place."

"He got what was coming to him." she said sternly

"We need to get some sleep" he said noticing the sun was going down.

Moka sighed "Okay, but next time we see each other we got some catching up to do." she was a little disappointed that they couldn't talk, but he was right. They needed to get rest for the next day.

Tsukune just nodded and said "Want me to walk you back to your dorm?"

Moka was slightly stunned at his question and said "Okay." They were unaware they were being watched on their way to Moka's dorm.

Ounce they got to Moka's dorm Tsukune handed Moka her rosary "See you tomorrow"

"See you tomorrow."

And with that Moka went into her dorm to her bedroom to get some sleep. When she got to her bed she put her rosary back on and her hair turned to bubblegum pink and her eyes turned to emerald green.

On Tsukune's way back her heard a girl call for help "Someone help me." He rushed to the source of the noise and saw a blue haired girl with a yellow sweater on her knees holding her head. Tsukune looked at her "Are you okay?" he asked as he helped her up.

"Thank you, it just hit my head." she replied

"Let me take you the infirmary."

"Thank you, my name is Kurumu." she started rubbing her chest against his all of a sudden. Tsukune pushed her away "What are you doing, just don't do that to me again."

"Why Tsukune?"

"Be- wait, how do you know my name?"

She looked hurt "We're in the same class."

"Oh, I probably just didn't see you."

"It's okay now we can be friends!" she said excitedly

"Friends? Don't you think you're getting ahead of yourself?"

"Tsukune, look into my eyes."

He could've sworn that he saw something coming from her eyes. Then it hit him. She was a succubus. They act weak and try to seduce men and make them their slaves. "Nice try Kurumu your magic doesn't work on me."

"What! How, what are you?"

"If you would find out, it would mean you pissed me off and are a goner." he said as he walked away. 'How could I be so stupid, if I wasn't a vampire I would have been her mindless slave.'

Tsukune got back to his dorm and went straight to his bed. He just layed there and was thinking about all the memories he had when he and Moka were young, he didn't know how long he layed there daydreaming but eventually he fell asleep.

The next morning Tsukune found Moka waiting for him "Hey Tsukune."

He just smiled "Hey Moka."

During the day, Moka told the teacher she didn't feel to well and was going to take a short nap. Moka woke up and looked at her clock she planned on taking a short nap. 'Oh no! I overslept' instead of a short nap, she slept until the beginning of lunch. She rushed outside and got outside of her dorm. She stopped to look at a tree where she could see a family of birds and started to daydream. 'Get your head out of the clouds, your in danger.' The voice startled her "Who's there?"

But the voice wasn't the one she just heard "Not many people could detect me just as easily as you just did, my name is Kurumu, I'm a succubus."

She looked around to see Kurumu jump off the roof of her dorm. "There are rumors that you're a vampire, is it true?"

"It's a rule not to reveal your true nature." she said sternly.

"Ah miss goody two shoes, I just wanted to know if I would get to kill a vampire." she hunched over and her wings and tail came out.

Moka was horrified, she couldn't fight not like this with her powers sealed. She did the only thing she could do "TSUKUNE!"

'Moka, where are you?' Tsukune was outside during lunch break.

Then he heard Moka's voice "TSUKUNE!" right when he heard it he rushed to where it came from. He was horrified by the scene, Moka was up against a wall Kurumu in front of her in the air about to swoop in to attack "NO!" faster than the eye could see, Tsukune grabbed Moka and got her out of the way of Kurumu's attack.

When Moka opened her eyes Tsukune was holding her in his vampire form with his silver hair, blood red eyes, and reptile like slits on his eyes glaring at Kurumu "Tsukune?"

"Hey Moka." he looked at her with soft eyes, he then put her down.

"Tsukune? Why? Why did you save her, what is she to you?" he heard Kurumu say.

He looked at Moka, she was curios too, he looked back at Kurumu with hatred in his eyes "She is a dear friend to me and I would put my life on the line for her! And why did you try to make me your slave!"

Moka and Kurumu were shocked. Kurumu decided to say something "The succubus is a race that's going extinct we each have a mission, we seduce a large amount of men and carefully choose one to father our of spring. And I nearly succeeded, everything was perfect until she came along. They forgot all about me and all those pigs could think about was her!"

"I don't care even if you on a mission or not! I will not let you hurt Moka!" Tsukune yelled. He then felt a tug on his sleeve and turned around to look at Moka who said "I couldn't bear you getting hurt over protecting me, please take off my rosary."

Tsukune just sighed "Okay Moka." and with that he pulled of her rosary. She was ounce again submerged in red denomic energy and her hair turned to silver, her eyes turned to blood red, and her pupils turned into reptile like slits. If you didn't know better, Moka and Tsukune would look like brother and sister.

"Hello again Tsukune." its been years since the last time she's seen Tsukune in his vampire form. She looked over at Kurumu and gave her a cold look which made Kurumu shudder. Kurumu was determined "I don't care what you are, I'll kill you." she swooped in to attack her.

Moka appeared behind Kurumu who was shocked "Your fast!"

"And you're slow." she said as she grabbed her tail and threw her into a tree. "Learn-"

She was a little shocked to see Kurumu shakily stand back up "You're a tough little succubus."

"I can't... fail." Kurumu managed say before charging back at her.

"You think you can beat me?" she said before appearing in front of her and kicking her in the gut causing her to crash into another tree.

"I'm sorry, I'll leave you alone. I won't come any near you ever again" Kurumu pleaded.

"To make sure you can't stand up to me again, I'll tear them off. Your wings and tail."

Kurumu was crying "Please, please no." Tsukune stepped in front of her. Kurumu looked relieved. Moka on the other hand looked slightly agitated "What are you doing?"

"Don't think you can have all the fun to yourself." he said with a twisted smile. Moka had a grin on her face, Kurumu was horrified and tried to scramble away.

Tsukune turned around and grabbed Kurumu by the tail "Where are you going? We're not done with you yet." he threw her into another tree stunning her. They walked up to her. Tsukune put one foot on her right hand and his other foot on her back holding her down "You go first." Moka walked up to her and grabbed her right wing and pulled it of slowly, watching Kurumu scream and struggle. When she pulled it off she threw it off to the side. Tsukune grabbed the other wing and slowly pulled it off while Kurumu was crying and screaming and struggling. When he pulled it off , he threw it off to the side while Moka grabbed her tail and gave it a sharp yank and it came off.

She just dropped it while her and Tsukune walked away, leaving Kurumu in her own blood.

They walked back to the school and Moka decided to say something "That was fun."

"She got what was coming to her, I don't feel sorry for her at all."

"I was expecting something like a conversation but that was just as good."

"Lunch is about over, we better get going."

"Tsukune, my rosary?"

"Oh ya, sorry." he said as he pulled her rosary out of his pocket and handed the rosary to her.

"Thank you, until next time." and with that she put her rosary back on and her hair turned to pink and her eyes changed to emerald green.

When lunch was over they walked back to class, Ms. Nekonome told the class that they were going to have to join a club, Moka and Tsukune couldn't think of a club because each club wanted something strange. When they were about to walk out of the classroom  
Ms. Nekonome stopped them "I can see that you two are having troubles picking a club you can join mine, the newspaper club there's only two people in the club at the moment."

Tsukune looked at Moka "Well what do you think."

"As long as you're in it I'm okay with it."

"Well it looks like we'll join."

"Great, the meeting will be after school."

After school they went to the meeting. When they walked in, they saw Kurumu who glared at them and a guy with black hair, a headband around his head, and a wolf charm around his neck "Well it looks like everyone is here, My name is Ginei Morioka, you can just call me Gin"

One Week Later  
Moka, Tsukune, Gin, and Kurumu were handing out their newspapers, Moka was excited "Wow Tsukune, I can't believe we're handing out our first newspaper!" Tsukune smiled.

Suddenly they were approached by a group wearing dark uniforms the on who spoke had extremely long purple hair "Who gave you permission to hand out newspapers here?"

"What?" Tsukune was confused.

"So you don't have permission?" She then smashed the table with the newspapers "Next time it won't be a warning."

Moka was frustrated for all that work just to be thrown everywhere "What was that for!? We were just handing out newspapers."

"You dare question the security committee!" she was about to punch Moka in the gut but Tsukune grabbed her fist before she could "Don't touch her."

She was about to punch Tsukune but the one next to her grabbed her shoulder and told her "We can tell Kuyou, he'll take care of them." She nodded "You'll regret this." and with that they walked away.

Ounce they gathered all of their scattered newspapers and got back to their club room Gin yelled at them "Fools! Fools! Do you know what you just did!? You just stood up to Keito, part of the security committee, if you stand up to them you're asking for a death sentence!"

"Who are they?" Tsukune asked Gin. After Gin explained they just sat there shocked.

Moka and Tsukune walked up onto the roof. After a long silence Tsukune decided to speak "Well that sure is a lot to take in."

"Ya, I can't believe a group like that even exist at this Academy."

"How can they-"he never finished.

"Tsukune?" she looked at him and gasped, she was shocked to see two spider like legs piercing through his stomach.

Ounce they were pulled out, Tsukune started to fall and pulled off Moka's rosary. Ounce she was done transforming she looked down and saw Tsukune coughing up blood, when she looked up to see Keito in her true form. Moka was furious "What have you done!" she then kicked Keito sending her skyrocketing of the roof.

She rushed over to Tsukune's side "Tsukune?"

They heard a twisted laughter "Fools, you will pay for what you did."

Tsukune saw that Moka starting to cry he wiped a few tears away "Moka... please... don't be... sad... I love you... I've always... loved you."

"Don't you die on me!"

"It's... okay... Moka." He barely managed to say before he fell unconscious.

Moka turned to Kuyou **"I'LL KILL YOU!" **she screamed at Kuyou with rage in her voice.

* * *

A/N: That's it I hope you liked it, but I will need some more beta readers soon, and some that know how to do lemons. I know it might have been a little dark at one point, but the main reason for chapters one, two, three, and part of four are used to get the base relationship. But thank you for the continued support.  
Next chapter: "A Confession and Two Vampires". Until next time (;


	4. A Confession and Two Vampires

A/N: Hello ounce again, I would like to thank you all for following me in this story and kept on reading. And also sorry for the long update, my computer didn't let me log into my account and then there was a terrible storm along with some tornado's and then my mom had to go to the hospital. But I'm back, and also, I have been trying to figure out how to approach this chapter, but I've finally figured it out.

**_I DO NOT OWN ROSARIO VAMPIRE!_**

* * *

**Last Time**

_Tsukune saw that Moka starting to cry, he wiped a few tears away "Moka... please... don't be... sad... I love you... I've always... loved you."_

_"Don't you die on me!"_

_"It's okay Moka." He barley managed to say before he fell unconscious._

_Moka turned to Kuyou **"I'LL KILL YOU!" **she screamed at Kuyou with rage in her voice._

* * *

**A Confession and Two Vampires**

**Now**

While Tsukune was unconscious, he was remembering when he and Moka first met and how they loved to fight and train together to when they were heart broken when they had to part ways.

Tsukune woke up in a sweat in the infirmary room. It was dark telling him it was late, then he looked around and saw Moka still unsealed sitting in a nearby chair. She heard him and looked up at him "Tsukune?" She leaped at him and gave him a big hug.

"Moka? What happened after I passed out? I thought I was going to die." He looked at her neck and noticed her choker was gone "And what happened to your rosary?"

Moka sighed and then started to explain what happened after he passed out.

**FLASHBACK**

_**"I'LL KILL YOU!"**__ she screamed at Kuyou with rage in her voice._

_He transformed into his true form as a fox demon "You think you can beat ME! Ha, you're just a joke, but I've always wanted to fight a vampire. This will be entertaining." He then shot his flame at her, she quickly grabbed Tsukune and got out of the way and put him down. Then turned around and appeared behind Kuyou and kicked him he flew across the rooftop. But before he could recover, Moka appeared next to him and just kept pounding on him until he wasn't moving at all._

_She walked over to Tsukune's body and knew what the only thing she could do to save him, she had to give him her blood, small chance he could survive but she had to do it. She bent her head down to the side of his neck and bit into to his neck with her fangs and gave him some of her blood. When she was done, she looked over at where Kuyou had shot his flame at her and saw some melted metal and realized that he had hit her rosary and destroyed it._

_She didn't realize it but she was being watched by the exorcist who gave out a low chuckle but Moka couldn't hear him._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Tsukune was shocked, he himself being a vampire knew that a vampires' blood was their most precious thing to them, and the only reason that they would give their blood to somebody else it would mean that they important to them. "Thank you. Thank you for saving my live."

"I would do it again if I needed... be... because" she stuttered 'No, I can say it, if he can I can too.' "Because I... I love you." she had a hard time getting those words out. Tsukune just sat there, stunned that she returned his feelings. She then leaned in and kissed him on the lips, he froze and then returned the kiss after a few moments. Then a little bit later they end their kiss and he was a bit disappointed, she then started crying "I thought you would die, I just wanted to tell you before anything else would happen." He pulled her into a tight embrace and tried to get her to stop crying "Please stop crying, it's okay. I've always wanted to confess my feelings to you for quite some time also." She then looked up into his eyes and smiled. He then kissed her startling her, but she enjoyed it. When they ended their kiss, they decided that they would need their rest for the next day after everything that has happened that day, they were both exausghtsed at the end of the day. They shortly after fell asleep in each others embrace.

* * *

A/N: I know it is rather short but I need to think the next part out so I can make it longer and more detailed. And again sorry for the long update, but I just had to get this chapter out so I stayed up all night and got up early in the morning to finish this chapter. Thank you everyone who has followed me and has been reading my story. Also, I've put up a poll on my page if you want me to make another version of this story without being so cruel to Kurumu, because I pissed off some people doing that. But it would still be Inner Moka and Tsukune so you know, don't get your hopes up Kurumu fans. For the record, I HATE Kurumu as a character so don't get the wrong idea.  
Next chapter: "A Pest and Two Vampires". Until next time (;


	5. Suggestions

Hello ounce again, I know you are hoping for the next chapter but I am trying to think of an idea for the next chapter that would fit the theme of my story, so if you have an idea on what I should do next PM or if you don't know how to PM leave it in your reveiw, because I always read the reviews for my stories. Also I don't mind if your idea involves me introducing Kokoa because I'm planning on introducing her soon. And I haven't given up on my story if that is what some people started to think, also chapter 1 has been updated and improved because I wanted it (my thanks to XxLe4tf0r4eadxX) to be more detailed but sorry I know you guys were hoping for another chapter, but don't worry there will be another chapter. I probably won't take this off when I post chapter 5 because then it would throw some people off. And don't worry I'm still trying write to write that chapter, and I hope that you will be satisfied with that chapter when I am done with it. But while you wait for chapter 5, you should read **"Rosario Vampire A Confession and a Vampire"** and **"RV: A Confession and A Vampire: Reboot"** by **'Gamera68'** and _"Dreams, Changes, and a Vampire"_ by _'Shadowwolf08' and any of my favorited ones on my profile page_ while you wait for chapter 5 to be uploaded.. Please leave a review on how my story is and thank you for reading my story so far.  
Until next time(;


End file.
